


Finding my way back to you

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam finds his way back to his Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Just a little someting to pass the time. ^^

„1345, 1346, 1347...“ 

I’m counting the waterdrops falling from the ceiling. It’s so cold down here. Cold and wet. But I don’t feel the cold anymore. My body is hot, I’m so tired. And hungry. I don’t think that matters anymore. Nobody’s been here for, I don’t know. Lost track of time and I think they don’t care what happens to me anymore. 

No more thinking , no more thinking. 

Am I going insane? Maybe, but who cares there’s no one around. 

Except for Mr. Rat sitting in the corner and waiting. Waiting for me to die. He’s hungry to, ya know. I see his eyes shining in the dark. 

And there’s water in the corner. Oh, I am so thirsty. I know if I’m drinking the water I throw up again but go to hell Mr. Rat I don’t let you win. Maybe I should try to catch him...... 

The water is cold as Ice and I taste oil. Nice. I’m counting the minutes...one...two...three...four... and it’s all coming back out. 

I’m shaking. Thanks god it is dark so no one can see me. As if they would recognise me. Me, who I am? I can’t remember. Brown hair. Don’t think, don’t remember. To remember who I am would bring back all the pain and I won’t feel the pain anymore. All I want is sleep, sleep...no more thinking, no more.........

 

Someone’s breaking the door. Lots of loud voices and bright light. I cover my eyes with one hand. Please don’t hurt me again. One of them is feeling my pulse. 

„He’s weak,“ I hear a voice say. I close my eyes. Let me sleep........

 

From far away I can hear a voice. Soft and caring. I can feel someone is holding my hand. I try to remember, remember the voice. It makes me feel warm inside. Who is he? Come on remember, you know him. But there again is the pain. I open my eyes. I see green eyes filled with tears. Why is he crying? Is it because of me? Am I causing the pain I can see in his eyes? 

He lifts my hand up and kisses my fingertips. Once more I feel warm inside. And loved. But I still can’t remember. Tears are now running down my cheeks. I try so hard to remember who he is, but again nothing. He strokes my hair and then he leans forward and kisses me. So warm, so loving. And finally I remember. 

I’m Sam. He is Dean, my love, my one and only. Oh how I have missed him all this long and lonely days. But now I’m back. Please don’t cry anymore honey. I made my way back to you.

 

The End


End file.
